Number XVI : A Kingdom Hearts Tale
by Dr3amingFantasy's
Summary: A tale of the Organisation and a boy's travel back... or at least attempt... Hinted RoXion and Fuu-shipping :)


It was here where I lost my heart... Trapped in a world i knew not if I would ever escape. A world of Fear and Darkness, that my body had turned against my Spirit. Bright yellow eyes... Skin as black as night... I've heard stories of these being's called Heartless... Am I one of them? Does my body crave Human Life? Or am I just... Nobody... Walking the same path over and over, searching for the Light... But there seems to be no Silver Lining at the end of this Endless Darkness .. A Key guides my path as i walk this trail to Home... Memories and Fate all Disappear .. A Life to Find, a World to Save... This is My journey home...

* * *

Chapter One - Dark Excalibur

His hair fell to his shoulders as he swung an old key type sword from one of the other members of the Organisation. Screaming and Taunting his prey, he rushed them killing every last one, at least that's what he thought. A giant monster rose from the ground giving off a similar complexion of his old master. He struck it down. Removing the bandages from his eyes he saw the leader walking towards him and applauding his skills with the weapon. Making barely and noise he shook the leaders hand and walked away handing over the weapon. The boy had been training and practicing for what felt like years, trying to get rid of any emotion he had but there was always that one little feeling that made him jump back to the start. This time he was determined to end it. The leader of the Organisation always welcomed him to training, just as long as he did what he was told. He followed the rules and ways of the men and woman of the group it's self so he though what was one more task? It was alot actually, The boy was to be trained for a Great Battle as the leader put it. He was going to show the Organisation what it meant to have Soulless Devotion to the group and men and women of previous Being only 16, he was living up to great expectations. It was this night that his emotions swung back once more, giving him somewhat of a heart... again...

'Ahhh Young Apprentice of He. How has the training been, hmm?'  
_'Oh, It's you.. It's been fine... 5th attempt at my goal, is there something wrong?'  
_'Ohhh no, nothing at all. I come baring a gift for you, think of it as... a thanks.'  
_'A thanks? What for Old Man?'  
_'Jussst for being you boy! haha! You'll lovvve it, i promissse.'  
_'Alright... I guess, thank you. Shall I see you at the Gates this evening?'  
_'Not thisss time youngster... Im afffraid thisss isss the lassst of me...'  
_'What!? That can't be! Sir, no disregard to you but what the hell did you do!?'  
_'Nothhhing boy... It'sss jussst my time... Im sssorry.'  
_'But... Master Vantis...'  
_'Ssshhh... goodnighhht boy... get thhhem dead tomorrow... good-bye'  
_'Master no! Don't Leave Me Alone!'_

Tear's started to pour from the boy's eyes as the old man faded into dust. The gift from him laid upon his bed as his eyes darted towards it. His one crimson tainted eye, still wrapped up and hidden from the world on the outside. He ripped open the case and saw a sword... but this wasn't a normal sword... it was giving off the feel the key sword did. Could this be the sword the old man would tell him about, a sword to open all gates of humanity and to open the path of darkness and light... it couldn't be... He gripped the key in his hand and swung it around. It glew of the same red color of his eye and the blade and grip was as dark as the night sky, an engraving was on the blade that read...  
_**"Gēnsuí nǐ de xīn. Yǒngyuǎn shǔyú zhànzhēng de qízǐ. Ā sā xiè lēi hé zhànzhēng de shén de lǐwù. Wǒ shì gài cí yīxiàn xīwàng"  
**_With memory of the old man, he wielded the key with honor. As night fell he found himself at the ceremony of acceptance. The Leader welcomed the boy with open arms as he was given a spot within the organisation as Number XVI (16). Taken with pride and to welcome this moment fully. He drew out the key sword from the old man and flashed it in front of the other members raising his hand in the air. Three bodies stood up holding their weapons in the air as well Number XIII (13) , Number XIV (14) , Number XV (15). All four of them stood their looking each other in their eyes holding their weapons up. 3 Keys and 1 set of Wheels... A bond that starts now is hard to be broken. They are family, With father Xemnas. A plan among his own to draw the four together was a plan, he had never thought of.

* * *

Yup, New Series. In case you don't know Kingdom Hearts. The Organisation is a group of Higher Class Nobody's that are led by Xemnas as Number I (1). Sora's Nobody's Roxas and Xion are Numbers XIII and XIV. Numbers XV and XVI are my own creation. I'll have links up to what they look like next chapter. But till then, See you guys later. And remember... Rate and Review! :D  
Cya~


End file.
